In track-type machines, such as dozers, loaders, excavators and the like, the tracks may be covered by shoes incorporating outwardly projecting grousers which engage the ground and provide enhanced traction during use. As the grousers wear down, traction decreases. This decrease in traction gives rise to enhanced slippage when the machine is moving heavy loads. To compensate for such slippage, an operator may be required to reduce the average mass per load being transported. Over time, this correlates to a reduction in overall productivity. By way of example only, the overall productivity of a dozer having worn grousers may be reduced by about 30% relative to a dozer with new grousers. That is, in a given time, the dozer with worn grousers moves about 30% less material between two defined locations. This reduction in productivity is due to a reduction in the average mass that can be pushed by the machine without slipping as material is moved from point to point. Moreover, rapid wear of grousers requires more frequent replacement of the track shoes. Typical maintenance time for replacement of the track shoes on a dozer is about 8 hours. During this replacement period the machine is unavailable for work, thereby resulting in further productivity losses. Accordingly, premature wear of grousers is recognized as undesirable.
One approach to providing enhanced wear resistance to the grouser is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,570 to Massieon having an issue date of Aug. 3, 1976. This reference advocates milling or machining a groove along the tip of the grouser and brazing an insert or a strip of a composite hard wear resistant alloy in the slot. It is also known to apply a wear resistant hardfacing treatment of material such as steel with embedded tungsten carbide particles across the upper face of the grouser.